2011
2010 2011 2012 * The Year of Fukushima Events * U.S. Government submits 1,745 applications to the Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Court for authorization to conduct electronic surveillance or physical searches under the Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Act (FISA), including 1,676 included requests for authority for perform electronic surveillance. That is up from the 1579 applications in 2010, which included 1,511 for electronic surveillance. * Corporate taxes in the U.S. are only 1.2%. In 1952 the rate was 6.1%. * U.S. state governments adopt 90 laws to restrict reproductive liberty. * First study of therapeutic research on LSD with government approval since 1972 ends. The study was conducted by the Santa Cruz Multidisciplinary Association for Psychedelic Studies (MAPS) under the direction of Swiss psychiatrist Peter Gasser, M.D. Landmark Clinical LSD Study Nears Completion David Jay Brown. May 27, 2011. * Oops! Something Ventured documentary producers Daniel Geller and Dayna Goldfin somehow forget to mention the crucial role of the State in the development of Silicon Valley and the Information Revolution. * Syrian National Council (opposition) is established. * Doubly wrong. California radio evangelist Harold Camping incorrectly predicts the end of the world twice this year. Timeline January * January 14: President Zine al-Abidine Ben Ali flees to Saudi Arabia following days of protests in Tunisia in which dozens are killed. * January 20: Director of National Intelligence James R. Clapper formally declares that KH-9 HEXAGON program, operational from 1971to 1984, is obsolete, and that declassification review of all program imagery should commence. Memo * January 25: Anti-government protests erupt across Egypt. * January 28: Egyptian Pres. Hosni Mubarak orders troops and tanks into cities to supress demonstrations. Thousands cheer at news of intervention of the army, widely but mistakenly seen as a neutral force in politics. * January 29: Supporters of Yemeni Pres. Ali Abdullah Saleh attack Yemenis trying to march in international solidarity with Egyptian anti-government demonstrators. February * February: Skype begins turning over vast amounts of information to the NSA under the PRISM program. * February 3: More than 20,000 protest in Sanaa. * February 4: "Day of Rage" protests in Syria. * February 11: Hosni Mubarak is forced to step down. * February 14: "Day of Rage" in the Gulf state of Bahrain, inspired by popular upheavals in Egypt and Tunisia. * February 15 & 16: Arrest of human rights activist Fethi Tarbel sparks riot in Benghazi. * February 17: Spontaneous protest in Damascus is dispersed after an appeal by the Minister of the interior. March * March: AOL begins turning over vast amounts of information to the NSA under the PRISM program. * March 9: Occupation of Wisconsin Capitol Rotunda after Republican state legislators pass an anti-collective bargaining bill. * March 11: Pacific plate drops and North American plate rises suddenly; Fukushima Nuclear Accident begins with an earthquake and tsunami. Priem Minister Naoto Kan annonces that all nuclear plants in the effected region will be shut down. * March 12: Explosion at Fukushima Unit 2 destroys the reactor building. * March 17: Pres. Barack Obama tells the nation that, "We do not expect harmful levels of radiation to reach he United States, whether its the West Coast, Alaska, or u.s. territories in the Pacific." (Source: Mark Gerchick. 2013. Full Upright and Locked Position New York: W.W. Norton. p.128) April * SpaceX President Elon Musk tells the Wall Street Journal that "We'll probably put a first man in space in about three years. We're going all the way to Mars...best case 10 years, worst case 15 to 20 years." * April 5: News of the World news editor Ian Edmondson and chief reporter Neville Thurlbeck are arrested on suspicion of phone hacking. * Aoril 14: News of the World reporters James Weatherup and Taras Terenia are arrested on suspicion of phone hacking. May * May 22: Tornado rips apart downtown Joplin, Missouri, killing 158 people. The National Weather Service issued a tornado warning 17 minutes before the event, four minutes longer than average for such warnings, yet many in Joplin ignored it and refused to take cover. June * June 27: Press Association royal correspondent Laura Elston is arrested on suspicion of phone hacking. July * July 8: News of the World editor Andy Coulson and royal editor Clive Goodman are arrested on suspicion of phone hacking. * July 14: News of the World editor Neil Wallis is arrested on suspicion of phone hacking. * July 17: News of the World editor Rebekah Brooks is arrested on suspicion of phone hacking. August * August 2: News of the World news editor Stuart Kuttner is arrested on suspicion of phone hacking. * August 3: Tapu Tapan Das is arrested by the Bangladesh Detective Branch of the Police. * August 10: News of the World news editor Greg Miskiw is arrested on suspicion of phone hacking. * August 19: News of the World reporter Dan Evans is arrested on suspicion of phone hacking. September * September 2: News of the World reporter Ross Hall is arrested on suspicion of phone hacking. * September 7: The Times editor Raoul Simmons is arrested on suspicion of phone hacking. * September 16: Rustam Altemirov, Zaurbek Amriev and Berg-Khazh Musaev, all Chechens, are shot dead in busy Istanbul district Zeytinburnu. November * November 4: Japanese Government awards TEPCO a $4 billion Bailout. * November 11: Nearly 70 students students walk out of Prof. N. Gregory Mankiw's Economics 10 in protest against the conservative bias of course content and in sympathy with the Occupy Movement. Source:Students Walk Out of Ec 10 in Solidarity with 'Occupy' Jose Del Real. harvard Crimson. November 11, 2011. * November 18: Megaron Txucarramãe is dismissed from his position in Brazil's Indian Affairs Department, FUNAI for opposition to the Bel0 Monte dam on Xingu River. December * December 11: West Coast Port Shutdown * December 24: Cheetah, a.k.a. Cheetah-Mike, star of 1930s Tarzan films with human actor Johnny Weissmuller, dies at Suncoast Primate Sanctuary in Palm Harbor, FL. * December 26: Lancaster Uniersity student and Indian national Anuj Bidve is murdered in a hate crime as he walks through Salford with 8 Indian friends. British police offer a £50,000 reward to catch the killers.